


Oliver's funeral

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Baby, Batwoman - Freeform, DC's Legends of Tomorrow, Felicity Smoak - Freeform, Flash - Freeform, Funeral, Green Arrow - Freeform, Mia Smoak - Freeform, Oliver Queen - Freeform, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak - Freeform, Overwatch - Freeform, Sara Lance - Freeform, Superman - Freeform, olicity - Freeform, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 21:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oliver is dead and Felicity and baby Mia are there at his funeral
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Oliver's funeral

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really that good at writing so, just stay with me, I have to vent. Also, this would never happen is the show considering i'm not sticking to the plot of the show because no one know's about Mia in this. Honestly, this is doesn't really make sense.

It was a Wednesday morning, the cold air blowing, and the sun shining, making goosebumps on everyone's arms, as they stood on the grounds of the old Queen mansion dressed in black. There it was Oliver's gravestone, right next to Emiko's and Robert's. Felicity looked out of the car window, everyone from Barry Allen to Lois Lane and Clark Kent's kid, Jon, was there. No one except Laurel, Lyla, and Diggle knew Mia existed. Walking into Oliver's funeral with her would definitely spark up a few questions from, everyone, but she didn't care who found out anymore she just had to keep her safe, keep her promise to Oliver. She opened her door, walked out, her long black dress dropping to her calves. She opened the back door and unbuckled Mia out of her car seat, she pulled the hood of her gray and light pink rabbit onesie up so she was warm, no one had noticed her or Mia, yet. She walked across the wet, cold grass, her heels sinking slightly, a sleeping Mia clutched to her chest, like she the only thing keeping her alive, her black coat keeping her warm, her as in Felicity. When she reached the crowd of people, consisting of people from Star city, time travelers, and people that used to be from different earths, heads turned her way, some people's eyes widening on Mia.

"Felicity?" a familiar voice asked, it was Barry's voice.

She looked up from Mia's hood to face him.

"Who?" "Who is that?" Sara asked.

"The-this is Mia, mine, and Oliver's daughter," She stuttered trying to hold back the tears threatening to fall.

"What?!?!?! You and Oliver had a kid? When?" Kara asked. 

Practically everyone was looking at her now in shock.

"Oliver and I wanted to keep her secret because of the ninth circle, and the monitor and there were so many threats," Felicity hugged Mia a little tighter.

"So, this is Mia," Thea said walking over to Felicity "Oliver, he, told me about her." "Can I, can I hold her?" Thea asked, her face was wet from crying.

Felicity didn't want to let go of her daughter, even for a second, she tightened her grip a little. 

"uhh..sure," Felicity let out a shaky breath as she handed the baby to Thea, the loss of contact making her heart sink.

"Hi Mia," She said to her niece.

"How old is she?" a voice asked, it was Cisco's voice.

"she uhh, is gonna be three months, tomorrow," She stuttered.

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to vent. I was experiencing too many emotions.


End file.
